Mi héroe
by JinxMZ
Summary: "Quiero ser tu héroe" BNHAxlector. Diversas situaciones y escenarios donde nuestros adorados personajes te dedicaran sus atenciones. Disfruten!


_Kirishima Eijiro_

 **Realmente nunca pensé que esto pasaría.**

Una lluvia torrencial caía en aquella gran ciudad. El cielo gris bañaba un brutal torrencial sobre las calles y edificios. En un parque cuyo verdor era fríamente víctima de la lluvia, un niño se hamacaba en un columpio. Sin importarle nada que el cielo se estuviera cayendo a pedazos encima de su cabeza.

Mantenía la cabeza gacha, sus cabellos azabaches estaban completamente mojados, al igual que sus ropas. El flequillo se le pegaba a la frente, ocultando su tristeza en una espesa cortina negra.

No notó cuando las lágrimas empezaron a resbalarse por sus mejillas, camuflándose con la lluvia.

Sus ojos carmesí se dirigieron a su mano la cual temblaba como gelatina, no muy distinto al resto de su cuerpo. La piel tan suave y tierna, ¿Cómo era posible que podría ser tan dura y filosa? ¿Por qué lastimaba a las personas?

 **Ni siquiera me lo figuré**

Unos podían sacar luces de sus manos.

Otros podían hacer que nevara.

¿Por qué su cuerpo se volvía tan desagradable a la vista?

Los ojos de sus compañeros lo perseguían. Había entrado a su kínder, luciendo una enorme sonrisa en sus facciones ¡Tenía un kosei! Y la prueba estaba justo en la cicatriz de su ojo. Lo mostró, esperando elogios de sus maestras y compañeros. Pero lo único que se encontró al verlos fue asco y miedo circulando sus pupilas.

¿Acaso era tan desagradable?

Ahogó un lamentó en sus labios. Tratando de parar las lágrimas que fluían como un río, a punto de desbordar de su rostro.

 **Solo…**

Y de pronto dejó de sentir la lluvia sobre él.

Miró hacia arriba. Una niña un par de años mayor que él sostenía un paraguas sobre ellos dos. Sus largos cabellos estaban completamente mojados y sus ojos lo miraban con preocupación.

… **sucedió.**

-¿Estas bien? ¿Dónde están tus padres?- preguntó ella analizando todo el lugar, tratando de hallar signos de presencia paternal.- No deberías estar aquí ahora, te podrías enfermar.

-Yo…- no sabía que decir. Su boca se había trabado. De inmediato bajó el rostro, evitando que viera sus lágrimas.

 **La conocí.**

La chica lo miró confundida. Y caminando hasta ponerse delante de él, se puso a la altura de su rostro. Conectando sus ojos con ese par de rubíes.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

El pelinegro tragó en seco, balbuceando un poco antes de habar- Kirishima Eijiro

La chica sonrío aún más grande en respuesta, extendiendo su mano libre para que él la tomara- Yo soy (t/n). Un placer conocerte Eiji-kun.

Las mejillas del niño se encendieron al ver el deslumbrante rostro de la mayor. Sin dudarlo, tomó su mano. Era tan cálida y reconfortante. Su piel era extremadamente suave. Un hormigueo lo recorrió desde su palma hasta sus dedos.

Se sentía tan bien.

Ella lo acompaño a su casa, siguiendo las indicaciones del niño de apenas tres años. Sosteniendo ese paraguas, cubriéndolos a ambos, le preguntó que pasaba. ¿Por qué se veía tan triste?

El niño extendió su mano, volviéndola tan dura y afilada como la punta de una espada.

 **Pensé ver miedo, terror, asco…**

Bajó su cabeza, sintiendo como sus lágrimas inundaban sus ojos.

 **Pero no.**

De un apretón le hizo volver su vista hacia ella. Estaba sonriendo. Una sonrisa hermosa y brillante abarcaba su cara de oreja a oreja. De repente, la lluvia no existía. Ni las gruesas nubes que volcaban su tristeza sobre los edificios. Solo la luz del sol que se filtraba por sus hoyuelos.

 **Fue la sonrisa más hermosa que vi en mi vida.**

-Eres maravilloso- fue lo que dijo.

 **No pude evitarlo.**

Lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos. Esta vez de pura alegría. Y por primera vez, devolvió la sonrisa. Sacando a relucir los brillantes dientes afilados. Río con ella sin razón alguna, mientras sentía que un agradable calor llenaba su pecho.

 **Esa sonrisa me cautivó.**

 **El tiempo pasó, y en vez de ser solo una lejana memoria, su presencia se hizo costumbre.**

-Eiji-kun- su cuerpo tembló al escuchar esa voz. Una chica corría hacia él con todas sus fuerzas, hondeando su uniforme escolar por la brisa.

 **Nos hicimos amigos.**

Un leve rosa pintó sus mejillas.

-Buenos días (t/n)-san- saludó él. Pensando lo linda que se veía en ese uniforme de preparatoria. La falda tableada y la camisa blanca siempre eran una buena combinación, sobre todo con esa corbata perfectamente atada a su cuello. Pulcro, arreglado y lindo. Eso era ella. Un porte maduro que era incapaz de igualar con su apariencia desaliñada y aburrida.

Claro, el seguía siendo un niño de secundaria y ella estaba terminando la preparatoria. Aunque quedará tan solo unos meses para que ese ciclo de su vida llegara a su fin, no podía evitar preguntarse si ella seguía viéndolo como ese chiquillo llorando patéticamente en la lluvia.

"Qué vergüenza"- pensó ante el recuerdo de aquel primer encuentro, sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro logró desechar ese pensamiento y concentrarse en su amiga quien estaba a unos pasos de él tratando de recuperar el aliento. Frunció los labios, mientras la miraba con una molestia mal disimulada- Llegas tarde.

(t/n) soltó una gran exhalación- Lo siento. Unas amigas me retuvieron, pensaron que tenía una cita.

-U…na ci...cita- su cuerpo se tensó y su rostro estaba completamente ruborizado. La palabra "cita" se repetía de manera constante en su mente, incluso hasta hacerlo sentirse aplastado por una masa de concreto enorme con ella escrita.

-¿Por qué esa cara?- cuestionó ella- Tranquilízate, les dije que saldría con un amigo.

Y esa palabra le caló más profundo que cualquier daga.

Pasó a de ser el mocoso débil al amigo incondicional. No sabía si eso era peor o no.

De repente, un calor familiar le sacó esa aura deprimente que se había formado a su alrededor. (t/n) lo había tomado de la mano. Su piel se erizó como la de un gato y el carmín de sus facciones solo se acrecentó.

-¿Y que estas esperando? Vamos por un helado- y, como siempre, sonrió.

Y el mundo de Kirishima se llenó de color.

 **Ella siempre estaba ahí. Cuando estaba triste, cuando estaba irritado. Una sola de sus sonrisas era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerme olvidar sus problemas. Me despertaba y lo primero que se me venía a la cabeza era su imagen.**

 **No había duda.**

 **Estaba enamorado.**

 **Estaba jodidamente perdido.**

-¡¿La academia U.A?!- la chica casi se atraganta con el helado al escuchar semejante noticia.

El pelinegro solo pudo sonreír un poco incómodo- ¿Es demasiado extraño?

(t/n) negó repetidas veces con la cabeza- Para nada. Ha sido tu sueño desde pequeño ¿no? Siempre estabas gritando por todos lados que te convertirías en un héroe tan fuerte y masculino como Crimson Riot. Incluso solías hacer un intento de cosplay de él, tu mamá y yo casi teníamos que atarte para que no salieras así a la calle

-agradecería que no me lo recordaras, por favor- no dudaba de que si seguía así iba a terminar por morir de la vergüenza.

Ella río- pero, entonces dime, ¿Qué te preocupa?

Él pegó un ligero brinco y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

-¿En serio pensaste que no me daría cuenta? Te conozco desde hace ¿cuánto? ¿10 años? Seguramente más- lo señaló con la cuchara con una sonrisa de medio lado adornando su rostro, sabiendo bien que tenía ganada la partida- No puedes engañarme, Eiji-kun.

El chico suspiró frustrado. Lo sabía perfectamente. No importara cuanto intentara ocultarlo, él era demasiado evidente. Ella podía leerlo como un libro abierto. A veces era una bendición, otras una completa condena.

-¿Crees que soy material de héroe?- justo así, directo y sin anestesia, Mirándola fijamente con sus ojos rojizos y una paleta a medio comer en su mano, le confesó una preocupación mucho más grave que cualquier otra.

Todo se sumió en silencio. Ni siquiera las risas de los niños ni los cantos de las aves los sacaron de aquel ambiente duro y seco.

Él movía nerviosamente sus pulgares sobre su regazo. Esperando a que la chica a su lado abriera la boca para decir algo. Cualquier cosa. Mas se mantenía callada, mirando al frente donde los niños jugaban tranquilamente. Era el mismo parque donde se habían visto por primera vez.

-¿Quieres saber lo que pienso? – el sonido de su voz llenó los huecos sordos, sobresaltando al menor quien no despegó su vista de ella ni por un segundo- Eres impulsivo, inseguro y muchas veces idiota. Dices que quieres hacer algo, haces un escándalo por eso y te rindes si lo ves muy distante.

U garganta se secó. Su seguridad se hizo añicos. Se hubiera levantado de un golpe y armado una escena pero su cuerpo no podía moverse y las palabras no salían de su boca.

"Entonces eso es todo. Sabía que era algo estúpido" y así, las palabras de su ídolo perdieron su fuerza. Ya sabía que alguien como él no podía llegar a ser un héroe. Demasiado normal, demasiado aburrido. Un perro que ladra y no puede morder. ¿Cómo es que le había costado tanto ver eso?

-Pero tienes la voluntad de un héroe- dijo. Construyendo en pocos segundos el mundo que destrozó.- Ser un héroe no se trata de ser social o llamativo, eso es sólo popularidad. Se trata de ayudar a las personas, de hacer un mundo mejor cada día. Esa es su motivación.- y lo miró fijamente. Centrándose en esos rubíes que la miraban desconcertados- tu escuchas a alguien gritar y te alarmas aunque sea poca cosa. Deseas ayudar a quien sea como sea y cuando sea. Tienes un poder increíble que solo debes trabajar, una mente capaz y lo más importante… - y acercándose a él, apoyó la punta de la cuchara en su pecho y sonrió ampliamente-...el corazón de un guerrero.

Se quedó estático, boqueando como un pez fuera del agua al intentar que algo de oxígeno permaneciera en sus pulmones. Y solo podía verla a ella. Su mirada, su rostro, sus dulces palabras. Todo de ella. Le atravesaba el alma un sentimiento de calidez. Le quemaba. Le ardía. Y se sentía tan bien.

-Está bien que no quieras ser fuerte todo el tiempo de la misma manera que está bien que tengas miedo. Es una vida bastante peligrosa.- el chico casi salta del banco al sentir su mano siendo tomada por la de ella. – Y yo quiero estar ahí para sanar esas heridas.

No había más que determinación en esa mirada brillante. Su mano seguía fría por el helado y aun así el contacto era tan cálido como siempre.

Podía sentir sus mejillas calientes, incluso más que de costumbre, y su corazón galopando fuertemente contra su pecho. Ya no sentía mariposas. Para nada. Era una jodida estampida de elefantes en su estómago.

-¡No digas cosas así de la nada!- gritó él, avergonzado hasta no poder más pero aun sin soltar su mano.

-¿Entonces para qué preguntas?- ella solo río y no pasó ni un segundo para que él no soportara más y se uniera a esa dulce sinfonía.

 **Siempre era así.**

 **Siempre confió en mí como nunca nadie lo hizo.**

 **Me ayudó a estudiar para los exámenes, me obligó a entrenar aumentando la resistencia de mi quirk. Me acompañó a las pruebas deseándome buena suerte; y fue la primera en abrazarme cuando le mostré los resultando. Gritando como una histérica lo orgullosa que estaba de mí como si ella no hubiera hecho nada.**

 **Cuando en realidad ella lo era todo.**

 **Solo que…hubo una cosa que no le conté.**

(t/n) miraba con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus cuencas al chico delante de ella. Con la boca casi rozándole los tobillos, señalaba ese punto fijo que no había dejado de mirar.

-T…Tu pelo- musitó apenas logró armar una oración coherente.

Su amigo ahora lucía un despampanante cabello rojo escarlata en vez del negro acostumbrado, peinado hacia arriba en varios picos. Dejaba al descubierto su rostro y sus ojos igualmente rojizos.

Se veía increíble.

Kirishima se pasó la mano por el pelo, despeinándolo aún más- Creí que un cambio no me vendría mal- sonrío mostrando los dientes afilados- ¿Qué te parece?

El corazón de la chica latió desbocado, sus mejillas no tardaron en pintarse de un ligero rosa. ¿Qué acaso la respuesta no era obvia?

-Te sienta muy bien el cambio Eiji-kun- dijo ella, evitando mirarlo fijamente por más de un segundo.

Al nuevo pelirrojo se le hinchó el pecho como un pavo al oír el halago de su amiga, haciendo notar el escudo de la U.A al costado izquierdo.

-¿Verdad? Masculino ¿cierto? Este es mi renacer, estoy dejando atrás a mi patético yo- Y antes que pudiera reaccionar un golpe se estrelló con fuerza en su hombre. Soltó un gruñido- ¡Itai! ¿Y ahora qué hice?

-¿Cómo que "que hice"? ¡Nunca te llames a ti mismo patético idiota!- chilló la chica, masajeándose suavemente el puño. ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué le creció tanto músculo?- ¿Podrías por favor dejar de actuar como un niño?

-Y si ya no fuera un niño

..

….

…

-¿Eh?- fue lo único que dijo.

Kirishima se acercó más y más a ella con una seriedad nunca antes vista por (t/n). Quizás era mayor pero él le llevaba una cabeza a lo mucho. Se sentía un poco intimada ante esa mirada penetrante.

Sin saberlo, empezó a retroceder.

Hasta que el chico terminó por acorralarla en un pequeño apartado de la calle. No se oía nada. Ni pasos, ni charlas. Ningún ruido. Estaban completamente solos.

Tragó en seco.

-Yo ya no soy un niño de tres años llorando por no ser aceptado. Soy un hombre- puso una mano sobre la pared, dejándola sin salida. Eran ella y él. No podía escapar de esa mirada tan intensa- Quiero que me mires como tal.

Ahora si estaba segura de que él podía escuchar el ritmo frenético de su corazón. Su rostro estaba quizás más rojo que el cabello del menor.

-Quiero convertirme en esa persona que sea capaz de proteger a todos, quiero ser capaz de protegerte. Me volveré un gran héroe, como siempre soñé. Pero hasta que eso pase…- se acercó más de la cuenta, rozando sus narices y con su otra mano la tomó de la mejilla- …Quiero que me esperes.

-Eiji-kun- soltó en un suspiro, derritiéndose ante el contacto del estudiante. Su aliento le rozaba los labios. ¡Estaba demasiado cerca! Podía distinguir claramente cada matiz rojizo de sus ojos. El calor en su mejilla la inundaba por completo y un escalofrío le recorrió la espina. ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? Era Eijiro, el pequeño niño que disfrutaba salir a la calle con mallas rojas retro, el mismo que se atragantaba con galletas, su compañero de juegos, su mejor amigo.

No.

No podía ser.

Ese chico que la acariciaba con tanta ternura no podía ser ese niño. Ya no.

-(t/n)- escucharle oír decir su nombre sin honoríficos la hizo temblar. El espacio entre ambos se acortaba más y más. La joven cerró los ojos ante lo que parecía ser un ataque directo.

Y lo fue, solo que no como ella esperaba.

Unos cálidos labios se posaron en la comisura de su boca. Un beso tan suave y delicado que la hizo volar por las nubes.

Y aun así… ¿Qué era esa decepción que la invadía?

Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la brillante sonrisa de Eijiro. Un extraño fuego se había prendido en sus ojos, conocía muy bien esa mirada. Una mirada de desafío capaz de hacer frente a cualquier reto.

-Solo espérame un poco más, voy a ganar tu corazón- y tan rápido como llegó su cercanía se fue, no sin antes darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Salió corriendo gritando un "¡Deséame suerte!" antes de desaparecer por completo.

Sus rodillas temblaban como gelatina, sin las fuerzas suficientes para mantenerse de pie cayó el suelo. Estaba roja como un tomate. Su corazón latía frenéticamente, el aire entraba y salía de sus pulmones como si hubiera salido de una maratón. Estaba estupefacta, mirando al horizonte sin poder asimilar lo recién acontecido.

¿Qué acababa de pasar?

¿Su mejor amigo acababa de declararse?

-¡Idiota!- ese fue el gritó que resonó en esa calle vacía.

 **Quizás no era muy romántico, quizás no era lo que ella pensaba. Pero debía mostrarle que era un hombre. Que ella y yo podíamos caminar juntos en un mismo camino. No me importaban los años que me llevaba ni que yo recién entraba a la preparatoria y ella iba a empezar la universidad. No iba a dar marcha atrás. Era un reto que estaba dispuesto a ganar y no iba a dar marcha atrás sin poner todas mis cartas sobre la mesa.**

 **Aunque…**

(t/n) posó delicadamente su mano sobre el lugar besado. Aun podía sentir la huella de sus labios en su piel. Y por un segundo se preguntó qué hubiera pasado si el beso hubiera sido un poco más hacia la derecha.

 **Yo no sabía que era una batalla que ya tenía ganada.**

 **AL FIN LO TERMINÉ DAMAS Y CABALLEROS!**

 **Dejenme decirles que este solo es el primero de un largo repertorio de one-shots que voy a hacer.**

 **BNHAxLECTOR!**

 **Me encantó hacer este one-shot en específico. Kirishima es uno de mis favoritos. Tiene esa actitud fuerte, amable y apasionada que todos amamos. Sin contar lo increíblemente hermoso que es. Su historia me conmovió y caí enamorada ante sus hermosos ojos. Y quien sabe? si me dan suficientes reviews capaz que inició una segunda parte.**

 **Pero recuerden, este es solo el primero. Aun tengo muchos personajes que quiero hacer y muchas historias que contar.**

 **Acepto cualquier sugerencia y critica. SOBRETODO PETICIONES. Si te interesa un personaje solo hay que pedirlo, veremos lo que podemos hacer.**

 **Manden reviews con sus peticiones. Gracias por leer!**

 **PLUS ULTRA!**


End file.
